


perfect little accident

by kelstabulous



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelstabulous/pseuds/kelstabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you seriously just cross your ankles?” Lizzie and Darcy one-shot, somewhere in the Pemberley arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect little accident

It had been a few weeks since she had started at Pemberley, and Lizzie was pleasantly surprised by how much she was enjoying herself. The amenities were amazing, the projects thought provoking, and the people she worked with were friendlier than a Canadian holding open a door. Her first encounter with Darcy had even been tolerable, albeit awkward. Yes, Lizzie was enjoying herself here at Pemberley Digital, so much so that she could even picture herself working for this company – and working with it’s CEO.

She had to admit that there had been a sort of tension between herself and the enigmatic executive. Whether it was a moment of eye contact across a boardroom, or a quick nod when passing in the hall, Lizzie was intensely aware now of what her presence did to Darcy, and what his presence was capable of doing to her. She also knew that Fitz and Georgiana were noticing as well, as Darcy inevitably became their favourite topic to discuss over coffee or cocktails. Lizzie shrugged it off, although she was paying close attention to her personal Darcy update service.

Although it was nearly lunch and GiGi should be barging in at any moment, Lizzie really needed to get Monday’s video filmed. It wouldn’t take long, not much had happened since her last update. But, Lizzie Bennet was nothing if not creative. Perhaps it was time to break out the costume theatre again. She did have a great conversation with her mother from last night that she could re-enact…

“I’m Lizzie Bennet, and-“ Lizzie looked up from her filming when she heard a knock on the door. “There seems to be someone at my door!” She waggled her eyebrows before yelling “Come in!”. Fully expecting to see GiGi, Lizzie returned to her vlog, assuming that Georgiana would join in. “Now, my dear viewers, while I can’t provide you the Darcy sibling you WANT, I can get you the Darcy you deserve, the one and only –“ The smile on Lizzie’s face quickly faded into an expression of embarrassment and shock when she looked up to see a taller and decidedly more male figure than she was expecting. “D-Darcy I-“ Lizzie stuttered as she scrambled to turn off her camera, not realizing that she had missed the power button. “I was expecting your sister.”

Darcy nodded awkwardly, “I’m aware. Georgiana, however, had to return to school, and asked me to deliver her sincerest apologies. She wanted to say goodbye before she left but simply didn’t have the time.”

“I understand.” Lizzie sighed. “I’ll text her later, I suppose.”

Darcy looked around nervously, suddenly aware of just how small Lizzie’s office space was. There couldn’t have been more than four or five feet between them, and that distance felt like it was getting smaller by the minute. “I trust you are enjoying your time here at Pemberley Digital? I’ve heard nothing but praise from the people you’ve worked with, not that I would expect anything less but perfection from you, Ms. Bennet.” He was immediately aware of the possible interpretations of that statement, and flinched unconsciously. Unable to look her in the eye, Darcy became suddenly interested in the state of his cuticles.

Lizzie flushed at the compliment. “You have an amazing company, Darcy. The innovations your staff are making could one day be industry changing.” She smiled. “To be able to say that I’ve had some small part in them is so rewarding.”

“I’m glad you’re learning from this experience. Pemberley is delighted to have you.”  Darcy glanced at the one other chair in the room, right next to Lizzie. “May I sit?”

Lizzie stiffened. “Uh, sure.”

Darcy took the seat next to Lizzie and crossed his ankles. Before he was able to start some semblance of a conversation, Lizzie burst out laughing.

“Did you seriously just _cross_ your ankles?” She managed to squeak out between giggles.

“Of course I did!” Darcy’s face contorted into a frown. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“Who are you, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Crown Princess of Genovia?!” Lizzie guffawed. “Who _crosses their ankles_?!”

Darcy, seeing the humour in the reference, started to laugh as well. Soon they were both doubled over with laughter, and Lizzie was nearly in tears. She reached out to brace herself, and accidentally grabbed Darcy’s leg, precariously high on his thigh.

Darcy stopped laughing, and gazed up at Lizzie. She met his eyes, but was unable to remove her hand. Their noses weren’t more than a few inches apart, close enough to feel the other’s breath. Lizzie’s eyes trailed down from his eyes to his lips and lingered there. Darcy was frozen, torn between doing what his mind told him was right and what his heart desperately wanted, but before he was able to move one way or the other, Lizzie closed the distance and pressed her lips forcefully against his. Taken aback, it was a moment before Darcy began to reciprocate, tangling his fingers in Lizzie’s hair and deepening the kiss. Lizzie ran her hands up his chest, exploring the breadth of his shoulders. Both were too lost in the moment to hear the door open.

“Hey Lizzie, I felt bad for not saying goodbye before heading b-“ GiGi looked up from the text she was sending to see her brother and friend locked in an embrace. “OH MY GOD! FINALLY!” GiGi squealed, startling the couple apart. “I’ve got to tell Fitz!” GiGi’s face broke into a huge grin before she raced out of the room in search of her partner in match-making crime.

“Georgiana!” Darcy scrambled out of his seat, turning to give Lizzie a sheepish apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I should go after her.” He hurried out into the hallway, calling after his errant younger sister.

“Uh-huh, okay…” Lizzie said breathlessly. She watched him run off, and only then noticed the little red light blinking on her camera. Feeling the colour rise in her cheeks as she looked into the lens for the first time, blushing, Lizzie smiled sheepishly. “I guess you did get the Darcy you wanted, eh internet?” Lizzie joked nervously, and scrambled to turn the camera off, properly this time.

For all of his social awkwardness, that man could kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little head canon! This is the first time I've written for TLBD, I'm hoping to write some more!


End file.
